1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel bakery products having long shelf-lives and superior mold growth inhibition. The invention is also directed towards novel methods of making such bakery products using inventive antimicrobial powders (“AMPs”). Furthermore, these properties can be achieved even without the use of chemical preservatives in the doughs themselves.
2. Description of Related Art
The growth of microorganisms, such as mold, rope, spoilage yeast, and bacteria is often the limiting factor in the shelf life of foods. This is especially true for bakery products, such as bread, due to their relatively higher moisture content, higher pH, and the exposure to open air during cooling. The microbial growth not only shortens the shelf-life of bakery products, but also results in difficulties in production, storage and distribution, and sales. A significant amount of such food is wasted either in the store or in consumers' homes due to the microbial growth. Among the problems associated with the shelf-life of bakery products, mold growth has probably become the most critical limiting factor that will determine the shelf-life of future bakery products.
Various methods and preservatives are used in the food industry to inhibit the microbial growth in bakery products. The preservatives commonly used in bakery products are often chemical based, such as calcium propionate, potassium sorbate, etc. However, these chemical preservatives inhibit yeast fermentation, impart an off-flavor to the finished product, and increase the formula and production cost when added to the dough. A number of solutions have been developed to minimize the negative impact of using the above-mentioned chemical preservatives. These include topical spraying of sorbate solution or using encapsulated sorbic acid or propionate that only release the mold inhibitors during the baking stage. Natural preservatives, such as vinegar, raisin juice concentrate, and fermented sugars, etc. are used for mold inhibition in all-natural bakery products. However, these preservatives not only have limited effectiveness in mold inhibition, but also inhibit yeast fermentation, affect the flavor and taste of the final products, and are often much more expensive to use.
There is still a need for improved methods and compositions for inhibiting microbial growth on dough-based products.